1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light projectors that produce light beams for specialty lighting effects. More particularly, the present invention pertains to light projectors that can produce light beams of selected cross-sectional contours, or profiles.
2. Description of Related Art
Specialty light projectors are known for use in illuminating objects and scenes. Such light projectors may be used in lighting landscape features, architectural features, items displayed in cabinets or the like, art works, including pictures and sculpture, and scenes on a theatrical stage. Various techniques may be employed to affect a projected light beam, selectively blocking, or masking, a portion of the beam, to produce a desired cross-sectional beam contour.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,845, wherein one of the present inventors is identified as a co-inventor, discloses a light projector that includes an optical bench mounted within a housing assembly and comprising an elongate base. One or more clamps are attached to the base to hold optical devices such as a lamp and a condensing lens. Several masking devices are shown to be usable with the disclosed light projector, including an array of shutter blades having concave light beam profiling edges, a thin metal plate with one or more openings cut to determine a contour for a light beam, and a glass plate on which photosensitized tape is used to produce one or more openings to determine a contour for a light beam.
It is advantageous and desirable to provide a contour light projector of improved construction wherein optical devices are held in place within a tubular light chamber which is anchored within a housing assembly.